


Лучше, чем в мультфильмах

by innokentya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, Drama, Explicit Language, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Некоторым людям, пусть даже они трижды будут супергероями, иногда следует научиться говорить обо всем, что происходит.Да-да, говорить.Словами через рот.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seli_Creston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seli_Creston/gifts).



> Пост!Эндгейм. После событий канона прошло около года. Все погибшие персонажи счастливо воскрешены с помощью волшебной клавиатуры, продолжают здравствовать и действовать друг другу на нервы, как и всегда. А некоторые открывают для себя новые грани общения с членами команды, новые эмоции и новые чувства.  
> Если вам кажется, что сюжет где-то хромает в плане объяснения происходящего, поверьте — вам не кажется :)
> 
> Сборник драбблов весьма безобоснуйный и очень странный. Герои весьма далеки от каноничных характеров, но в этом и суть текста. Он не писался ради канона, фанона или вообще самих персонажей. Это начиналось как попытка переложить некоторые личные переживания в текст с помощью других... людей. Герои, конечно, быстро стали самостоятельными, а потому забрели в какие-то дебри, но...
> 
> Они (люди) всегда так делают. А если вы, дорогой читатель, белый и пушистый, то бросьте в меня камень и оставьте этот текст без внимания. Всем будет лучше, уверяю :)

Диван кажется злым инопланетным существом, которое пытается проникнуть своими щупальцами-пружинами куда-то меж ребер и остаться там жить.

Стоит только озвучить эту мысль вслух, как на том конце провода незамедлительно слышится усталое фырканье.

— У тебя пунктик на все инопланетное? — лениво интересуется Наташа, даже не потрудившись прежде проглотить кусок бутерброда. — Прежде ты жаловалась на слишком пристальные взгляды коллег, что — цитирую — словно лазеры чужих кораблей вспарывают кожу, сейчас вот диван идентифицируешь как живое существо не с нашей планеты.

Ванда картинно вздыхает и переворачивается на бок, крепче сжимая мобильный:

— Напомни, почему я согласилась на эту миссию?

— Потому что я уже внедрялась в эту медиагруппу, а, значит, засветилась; Пеппер известна каждой собаке в штате — как же можно не узнать миссис Айронмен, а Гамора, Небула и Мантис немного… Расой не вышли, не сочти меня за расистку.

— Аве тавтология! — смеется Ванда, даже не осекшись, понимая, что Наташа повторяет то же самое с ней в один голос. Прохохотавшись, Ванда слегка обиженно продолжает: — Это все хорошо, но я рассчитывала услышать что-нибудь про супергероиню, которой нет равных, одну из Мстителей, все в этом духе.

— Роджерс на быстром наборе под цифрой четыре, — невозмутимо сообщает Наташа, прожевывая еще один кусок. — Могу соединить, если жаждешь громких речей о долге перед Родиной, человечеством и собственной чистой совестью.

Диван все еще кажется очень негостеприимным, но подушка — наоборот — слишком мягкая и притягательна, особенно после первого пробного дня работы под прикрытием. Ванда трется о прохладный хлопок щекой и прикрывает глаза:

— Нет, спасибо. У тебя тоже они неплохо получаются.

В трубке слышится натужное пыхтение:

— Еще раз сравни меня с Кэпом, и я тебе трусы на голову натяну.

— Боюсь-боюсь, — Ванда ещё крепче прижимается щекой к подушке, чем напоминает себе маленького котенка. — Великая Черная Вдова поражает количеством скрытых тайных приемов борьбы. Как ты это называешь, бельевое айкидо?

Динамик разражается непонятными звуками, что в итоге перерастают в истерический кашель с примесями смеха.

— Твое счастье, что ты сейчас от меня на расстоянии в несколько штатов, Максимофф, — снова обретя возможность говорить, ворчит Наташа. — Я из-за тебя испортила любимую футболку для сна — заляпала ее сидром, глоток которого решила сделать так не вовремя.

Ванде, пожалуй, должно быть стыдно. Но вместо этого она расплывается в широкой улыбке и еще больше жмурится — будто это поможет воспроизвести на тыльной стороне век картинку того, как нелепо сейчас выглядит одна из самых потрясающих шпионок в мире.

— Нат, думаешь, из меня получится хорошая журналистка? — внезапно спрашивает Ванда.

Телефон умолкает на пару долгих мгновений, и Ванде уже впору проверить, не прервался ли звонок, когда Наташа таки отзывается.

— У тебя получится быть Вандой Максимофф, первоклассной агентессой Щ.И.Т.а под прикрытием, это я знаю точно, — тихо говорит она. — А все остальное — мелочи. Главное, собери необходимые Фьюри данные. Чем быстрее ты справишься, тем скорее вернешься в Нью-Йорк.

— Я тебя раздражаю? — похоже, Ванда не особо контролирует связь между мозгом и языком, раз спрашивает всякие глупости.

— Нет, — на удивление быстро отвечает Наташа, и самое странное, что ее голос звучит искренне. — Я думаю, ты способная. А еще я видела тебя в бою и знаю, с какой силой тебе приходится справляться на постоянной основе. И поэтому мне даже слегка лестно, что Фьюри поручил мне быть твоей напарницей «в ухе».

Внезапно диван перестает быть таким ужасным, как казалось в начале. Возможно, всему виной непонятное тепло, разливающееся по сосудам по направлению от сердца. Ванда мелко-мелко моргает, садится на диване и, запустив пальцы в пряди длинных волос, выдыхает в трубку:

— Для меня честь быть твоей «полевой» половиной, Наташа Романофф. Спасибо, что терпишь.

Ванда почти видит, как Наташа закатывает глаза — это передается даже через интонации:

— Максимофф, ты вот вроде умная, но такая глупая. А еще слишком много общающаяся с Роджерсом: поверь, его пафос идёт только ему.

Смущенное «Прости» застревает посреди горла. Ванда пытается прокашляться, но получается не особо хорошо. Внезапно в динамике слышится какой-то посторонний шум, и Наташа, прошипев что-то подозрительно похожее на «хоумран пиздежь бутерброд невеста пока не отварились яйца», бросает беглое:

— Пардон муа, нужно бежать спасать еду, вернее мир. Чао, сладкая, и, как говорят в России, «dobroi nochi na novom meste, prisnis' zhenih neveste»! До связи завтра!

Прежде чем сбросить звонок, она снова повторяет свою предыдущую фразу, теперь уже четко, громко и с расстановкой, и Ванда так легко представляет замершего в полубоевой стойке Клинта, стащившего у Наташи часть ее ночного перекуса.

_«Хоукай, положь бутерброд на место, пока не отхватил по яйцам!»_

Мысли о такой серьёзной и взрослой команде защитников Земли, состоящей на деле из детей-переростков, заставляют Ванду снова смеяться.

Отложив телефон на тумбочку, она пытается улечься поудобнее и прокручивает на мысленном репите Наташину фразу, произнесенную на русском.

Соковийский язык чем-то схож с русским, да и Баки учил ее немного последнему. Так что Ванда, в принципе, понимает, что сказала Наташа, но… В голове не совсем укладывается осознание того, зачем ей нужны подобные сны.

Злое инопланетное существо, именуемое диваном, в итоге таки становится обителью ее немного беспокойного, но в целом крепкого сна.

О том, что ночью ей снилась улыбающаяся Наташа Романофф готовящая бутерброды в одной футболке, забрызганной сидром, на голое тело, Ванда предпочтет утром забыть.

_Или, по крайней мере, сделать вид, что не помнит._


	2. Chapter 2

— Блядские туфли, — рассерженной кошкой шипит Ванда, избавившись от босоножек на высокой шпильке и наконец-то почувствовав прохладу пола под босыми ступнями.

— Блядский дресс-код, — вторит она самой себе, отшвыривая максимально жаркую и неудобную шелковую блузку в дальний угол кухни. За ней следует и юбка-карандаш.

— Блядский Фьюри, — раздраженно бормочет Ванда, захлопывая дверцу пустого холодильника. Продуктами ее должны были обеспечить еще вчера, но, кажется, Щ.И.Т. не слегка проебался.

— Блядский Баки, — давясь первой порцией сигаретного дыма, вздыхает Ванда, закидывая потяжелевшую за день копну волос за спину и пытаясь устроиться покомфортней за высокой даже для нее кухонной стойкой. Она не слишком поощряет курение, но именно Барнс привил ей эту дурную привычку. И раз ужинать нечем, придется обойтись никотином.

— Блядский телефон, — сквозь зубы выплевывает Ванда, заслышав трель очередного модифицированного чудовища Старка. Конспирации ради у нее сейчас два мобильных, и «мстительный» она оставляет дома. По крайней мере, должна по инструкции.

Отрыв истошно вопящий телефон под диваном, Ванда смотрит на дисплей, давит тяжёлый вздох и, плюхнувшись на пружинистую поверхность, проводит по сенсору пальцем.

— Блядская ты Алая Ведьма! Где тебя носит? — голос в динамике, кажется, способен дойти до наивысших децибел, когда его обладателя поймут только летучие мыши и Бэтмэн.

— Какой нахрен Бэтмэн, Максимофф?! Ты там вообще двинулась? — голос все еще слишком раздражен.

Ванда понимает, что, по крайней мере, последнее слово произнесла вслух и… Начинает смеяться, что довольно предсказуемо.

Истерика продолжается минуты две, за которые в динамике воцаряется идеальная тишина. Тихонько икнув, будто подытожив небольшой эмоциональный срыв, Ванда тоже умолкает.

— Все нормально, Ванда? — уже абсолютно спокойно интересуется Наташа — ну кто, кто бы еще, как не она.

Ванда кивает, а после, осознав, что ее не могут видеть, все-таки открывает рот:

— Тяжёлый день, тяжелый год, тяжёлый век. А так — все просто отлично. Если бы я знала, что шпионская работа настолько энергозатратна, то вовек бы не согласилась.

Наташа, кажется, очень понимающе хмыкает, а затем начинает постепенно расспрашивать, что же такого страшного произошло за сегодня. Ванда, до этого чувствуя себя варенной брюссельской капустой, ощущает внезапный прилив сил, покорно отвечая на каждый вопрос.

— Давай ты поужинаешь и ляжешь спать, а? — в конце концов резюмирует Наташа.

— В холодильнике мыши могли бы играть в боулинг, но там нет даже льда, что сошел бы за шар, — сползая по спинке дивана, шутит Ванда. — А вот второе предложение весьма заманчиво, должна я сказать. Но у меня еще отчет…

— Ты уже отчиталась, — тоном, не терпящим возражений, чеканит Наташа. — С продуктами разберемся; Фьюри, кажется, забыл, что такое — иметь дело с Черной Вдовой.

— Спасибо, милая, — немного бессвязно бормочет Ванда, отчаянно борясь со сном. — С меня причитается.

— Ага, будешь должна, — фыркает Наташа. — А сейчас — немедленно отдыхать.

— Есть, мэм, — роняет Ванда, прежде чем завершить звонок.

Утром она определенно не сможет решить, приснилось ли ей то, что она назвала Наташу сначала «милая», а потом «мэм». Как и какое из этих обращений по отношению к Романовой хуже.

Но судя по всему, этой тайне предстоит быть погребенной за семью печатями.

Потому как Наташа, похоже, не особо обиделась ни на одно из дурацких прозвищ.

Об этом Ванде утром подсказывает набитый до отвала холодильник.

Магнитик с одноглазым пиратом, прислонившийся к белой дверце, определённо напоминает Фьюри.

Ванда хмыкает, откусывая сэндвич, и влезает в босоножки на шпильке.

Быть должницей Черной Вдовы ей внезапно очень нравится.


	3. Chapter 3

Безопасность превыше всего.

Это правило, вбиваемое занудными речами Фьюри в подкорку мозга, замечательно игнорируется, стоит лишь наконец почувствовать себя в своей тарелке.

Ванда щурится, подставляя лицо легкому ветерку, что несет прохладу от фонтана неподалёку, грустно смотрит на неважно выглядящий хот-дог в руке и, мысленно плюнув на все запреты, достает из внутреннего кармана пиджака старкфон.

Коллег поблизости не наблюдается, а есть в одиночестве не очень хочется. Но прежде чем набрать Наташе, Ванда по инерции открывает ленту инстаграма, в котором вообще зарегистрирована под чужим именем. Первое же фото, выложенное Пеппер, заставляет ее поперхнуться воздухом — спасибо, что хоть есть не начала.

На снимке, довольно поблескивая глазами, корчат рожицы Наташа и Морган. Первая выглядит относительно нормально, правда веки почему-то чудовищно бирюзового цвета, а вот малышка Мо… Вот у неё всем боевым макияжам макияж: ярко-розовые губы, изрядно нарумяненные щечки, изрисованные подводкой и темно-фиолетовыми тенями глаза. Они обе выглядят так, будто сбежали от какого-то маньяка-визажиста, и тем не менее, от фотографии веет невероятной радостью.

_**@mrsfu__ingironman** Испробовали с мини-мной искусство первого макияжа. Непревзойденная @redhotchillywidow согласилась составить компанию. Возможно, стиль слегка вызывающий, но Морган осталась в восторге! А какие у нас причёски!_

Только после прочтения комментария Ванда обращает внимание на то, что в посте несколько фото. Она проводит пальцем по сенсору, пролистывая их одно за другим, и едва сдерживает смех — они там все слишком большие дети. Не считая, конечно, Морган — вот она тут единственная, кто ведёт себя подобающе возрасту. На последнем же снимке Ванда замирает, зачарованно разглядывая навсегда застывшее мгновение.

Фото сделано со спины, но эти рыжие со все еще блондинистыми кончиками волосы ни с чем не спутать. На голове у Наташи — весьма незатейливая, но изящная прическа, с парой выбившихся из плетения прядей, что, впрочем, не портит общий вид. Ванда не в состоянии отвести взгляда: подобранные волосы открывают тонкую шею и полоску светлой, но вовсю испещренной веснушками кожи на спине. Кто бы мог подумать — у великой Черной Вдовы есть веснушки! От этого осознания Ванде почему-то хочется пищать вслух.

Вместо этого она ставит посту Пеппер лайк, сворачивает инстаграм и, ухмыльнувшись себе под нос, отбивает короткое сообщение.

_«Это приятно, быть поцелованной солнцем?»_

Спрятав старкфон обратно в карман, Ванда снова смеряет взглядом свой хот-дог и, в конце концов, делает пробный укус.

Горчица немного жжет язык, но ничто не способно в этот момент убрать улыбку с лица Ванды. Перед глазами все еще стоит фотографии размалеванной Морган, дурачащейся Пеппер и безумно красивой Наташи.

Ванде совсем немного жаль, что она так не нажала кнопку «отправить», закончив смс, но…

Она откусывает от хот-дога еще раз и давит вздох.

Безопасность превыше всего.

Во всем.


	4. Chapter 4

Жить в городе-миллионнике летом — это как собственноручно обречь себя на существование в большой консервной банке, медленно нагревающейся со всех сторон палящими лучами солнца.

Ванда не спорит, что Чикаго — очень красивая консервная банка, но это не мешает ей задыхаться среди высоток.

В Нью-Йорке все точно так же, но по какой-то дурацкой причине легче. Проще. Привычнее. Роднее?

К тому же, необязательно обитать в Башне, можно всегда свалить на Базу Мстителей, а уж она, обустроенная за городом, дарит желание жить и верить в будущее.

Идти на временную квартиру совсем не хочется, поэтому Ванда спокойно направляется в главный городской парк. Несмотря на обилие отдыхающих местных и засилье снующих туда-сюда туристов, здесь всегда можно отыскать укромный уголок. Или хотя бы просто по-человечески вылезть из чертовых босоножек на шпильке и ощутить кожей прохладу мягкого газона.

Побыть наедине с мыслями и разложить по полочкам все, что удалось разузнать в разрезе информационной миссии, у Ванды не получается — внутренние рассуждения бесцеремонно прерывает звонок старкфона.

Имя абонента вызывает легкую улыбку — Ванда даже не пытается объяснять себе почему.

— К вашим услугам, — не придумав ничего пооригинальней, выпаливает она, прежде чем разговор начнет Наташа.

— Ты занята? — вместо ожидаемого «привет» спрашивает та, и, судя по голосу, Ванде сейчас лучше сказать «да», потому что Романова явно не в духе.

— Конечно, нет, — предсказуемо выдыхает она. — Рабочий день закончился, сегодня без задержек, так что…

— Поговоришь со мной полчаса? — все так же раздраженно интересуется Наташа.

Ванда коротко угукает в трубку и бредет к ближайшему дереву. Честно говоря, ей плевать, если дорогая одежда испачкается травой или еще чем-то — она устала, хочет присесть, немного побыть на природе и… Да, она хочет при этом разговаривать со своей напарницей.

— Как твои успехи? — кажется, выдохнув, чуть спокойней спрашивает Наташа. — Удалось что-то выяснить?

— Немного, по правде говоря, — слегка смущенно отвечает Ванда. — Мне нужно проанализировать парочку разговоров, а для этого требуется хотя бы несколько часов, а потом я буду готова отрапортовать.

В трубке слышится шум города, видимо, Наташа куда-то направляется.

— Возможно, в этот раз придется говорить с Фьюри, — как ни в чем не бывало сообщает она. — В моем присутствии, разумеется. Не хочу, чтобы наш мстительный Кутузов запугал тебя на первой же разведывательной миссии.

— Наш мстительный кто? — смеется Ванда, даже не подозревая, с кем Наташа сравнивает непосредственного начальника.

— Забудь! — коротко бросает Наташа, и Ванда почти видит, как она беззаботно машет рукой, мол, все в порядке, не парься. — А в целом как день прошел? Тебя там не обижают?

Слышать подобное от Наташи Романовой — немного странно, но, чего скрывать, весьма приятно. Все-таки Мстители смогли сплотиться, стать странной, хромой, кривой и косой, но самой настоящей семьей, где о каждом ее члене пекутся и переживают.

— Кто бы посмел, — хохочет в трубку Ванда. — Учитывая, что я прибыла на канал по рекомендациям из Нью-Йорка, меня тут даже слегка побаиваются. Почему-то большинство решило, что я собираюсь занять чье-то место. А я ведь очень даже посредственная журналистка!

— Но-но! — фыркает Наташа. — Всему можно научиться, это приходит с опытом. Зато ты очень обаятельна, сомневаюсь, что кто-то может устоять перед твоим шармом.

Щеки, Ванда уверена, вспыхивают сродни красному сигналу светофора. Подобные ремарки, да еще и в исполнении Наташи, почему-то ставят в тупик.

— Кхм, склонна не согласиться, но спасибо, — бормочет она, утирая испарину со лба.

— Ой, давай хоть ты со мной сегодня не спорь, окей? — в голосе Наташи снова скользит раздражение, и первым порывом Ванды становится желание поднять руки в жесте «стой, я сдаюсь», лишь бы не нарываться на перепалку.

— А что, кроме меня, были еще желающие? — вместо этого спрашивает она. — Кто посмел?

— Гундосящий о новых деталях для костюма Старк, вечно препирающийся со мной по мелочах Барнс и, конечно же, Бартон! Чертов Бартон, дьявол его раздери! — тут же выдает Наташа, даже не скрывая ярости.

Ванда аккуратно интересуется, чем же провинился Клинт, а после целых пятнадцать минут отчаянно душит смех, изредка маскируя его под кашель, слушая возмущения Наташи по поводу очередных идиотских розыгрышей Клинта. Детство, играющее в заднице у этих двоих закадычных друзей, неистребимо, но, похоже, Наташа сегодня настроилась не на нужную волну, а застряла на той, где влияние магнитных бурь наибольшее. Поэтому все выходки Бартона и пришлись ей не по вкусу.

— Ну ты представляешь, а! Он стоит и потешается надо мной! — восклицает уже, наверное, в десятый раз Наташа. Ванда уверена, что она сейчас яро жестикулирует, несмотря на пребывание вне помещения. — Я, значит, должна сейчас выступить с докладом перед какими-то там дипломатами ООН, а он испортил мне блузку! И-ди-от!

Ванде кажется, что она сейчас лопнет от переизбытка эмоций и желания похохотать от души.

— Можешь ржать, — внезапно слышится в динамике, — все равно у тебя плохо получается это не делать.

— Вот спасибо, — смеется Ванда, чувствуя, как в уголках глаз собираются слезы. Но против таких, счастливых, даже веселых слез, она ничего не имеет. — Так ты выступила с докладом?

— Разумеется, — хмыкает Наташа. — С боем добыла себе хоукайскую рубашку, привела ее в божеский вид и сделала все, как полагается.

Ванда хохочет так громко, упершись спиной об огромное дерево, что даже прохожие оборачиваются, недоуменно смеряя ее взглядами.

— Я как представлю… что… ты выступала… в рубашке Клинта… — в перерывах между приступами смеха и попытками глотнуть воздуха хрипит Ванда. — А он… в это время… сидел где-ниб… нибудь в соседней комнате… в твоей блузке… шелковой… желательно в цветочек… А-а-а-а-а! Убейте меня, кто-нибудь, ну пожалуйста!

— К твоему сведению, — отвечает Наташа, — я не ношу блузки в цветочек.

— Это единственное, что тебя не устроило в моей теории? — захлебываясь словами, смеется Ванда. — Ты меня погубишь, правда.

Ей все еще немного не по себе — она позволяет себе потешаться над одной из самых опасных Мстительниц, но… Но Наташа, в конце концов, начинает смеяться в ответ. Хотя их общее веселье длится не слишком долго.

— Еще пять минут, и я ухожу отсюда, — с легким оттенком злости внезапно произносит Наташа, и всю радость как рукой снимает. — Ненавижу непунктуальных людей.

Ванда быстро моргает, пытаясь настроиться на внезапную смену темы, а после задает логичный вопрос:

— А кого ты там заждалась?

— Хилл, — фамилия одной из агентесс Щ.И.Т.а в исполнении рассерженной Наташи звучит не хуже выстрела. — Договорились встретиться около восьми, около, черт подери, а уже, на минуточку, десять минут девятого!

— У вас важная миссия? — Ванда спрашивает осторожно, словно не беседу ведет, а продвигается по минному полю. Меньше всего ей хочется стать катализатором новой вспышки гнева Наташи; ну почему все так несправедливо, ей ведь так нравилось слышать ее чудесный смех!

— Ага, очень, — фыркает Наташа. — В кои-то веки решила выбраться, как белый человек, в кино, а после поесть в кафе. Бартона или кого-то другого из этих мстительных придурков видеть не хотелось, а с Марией мы в последнее время очень много общаемся по поводу дел Щ.И.Т.а. Сама понимаешь, многое нужно утрясти, упорядочить, заполнить некоторые пробелы…

Ванда понимает — после окончательной победы над Таносом, что не только ознаменовалась завершением противостояния с самым жутким любителем баланса во Вселенной, а и возвращением всех уничтоженных им существ к жизни, у агентов работы только прибавилось. Все должны быть благодарны Тони, который удивительным путем выжил после щелчка перчаткой Бесконечности, ведь именно благодаря его желанию, Наташа сумела вернуться из Вормира. Ну, как сумела… Перед этим еще протащилась со Стивом по парочке временных линий, возвращая оставшиеся камни, а уж потом, да, вернулась. Именно на ней лежало большинство заданий по координации остатков Мстителей и Щ.И.Т.а в пятилетнее отсутствие половины Вселенной, так что… Так что, да, их тесное общение с Марией Хилл абсолютно неудивительно.

— Не ворчи, ладно? — внезапно даже для себя самой выдает Ванда, тут же резко захлопывая рот.

Ответ Наташи незамедлителен:

— Я не ворчу, а праведно возмущаюсь!

— Ворчишь, — осмелев, продолжает Ванда с легкой улыбкой. — А как насчет поберечь свои нервы после нелегкого дня? Лучше представь, что еще несколько минут ожидания, и ты сможешь встретиться с под… коллегой, пообщаться на понятые вам обеим темы, посмотреть хороший фильм, вкусно поужинать и хотя бы слегка расслабиться, сбросив груз рабочих дел. А? Как тебе такой вариант?

На том конце провода ненадолго умолкают, видимо, обдумывая единственно верный ответ.

— Знаешь, — в итоге отзывается Наташа, — будь ты сейчас рядом, я бы обвинила тебя в использовании магии. Но по телефону ты не можешь пользоваться своей силой, правда ведь?

В ее голосе скользят нотки сомнения, и Ванда снова прыскает со смеху.

— Нет, не могу, — успокаивающе отвечает она. — Иначе бы уже давно поработила весь мир.

— Ох ты ж моя маленькая женская версия Локи, — тонким голосочком произносит Наташа, вызывая у Ванды еще один приступ хохота.

— Вот спасибо! — почти возмущенно восклицает она.

— Вот пожалуйста! — вторит ей Наташа, которая — и это радует — тоже смеется.

Они болтают еще несколько минут, прежде чем Наташа таки дожидается Марию Хилл и, скомкано попрощавшись, обещает отписаться вечером уже насчет миссии Ванды. Прежде чем окончить разговор, она весьма тепло произносит:

— Спасибо тебе большое, Ванда. За разговор, понимание и… За твои уши.

— Они всегда в вашем распоряжении, агент Романова, — улыбается в трубку Ванда, поднимая взгляд на высокую крону дерева, в тени которого расположилась. — Только веди себя хорошо и не ворчи на Марию, ладно? Хорошего вечера.

— Ладно, — устало тянет Наташа, — не буду. Кстати, Хилл просит передать привет Чикаго, сделаешь? И да, Максимофф, ты тоже проведи вечер с пользой.

— Привет, Чикаго! — громко произносит Ванда. — Мария любит тебя!

В динамике раздается дружный смех, прежде чем звонок обрывается. Старкфон почти жжет кожу — температура на улице и отнюдь не холодные пальцы Ванды неплохо разогрели металл корпуса. Хмыкнув, Ванда прячет средство связи на положенное ему место, подхватывает босоножки и направляется к одному из ближайших вагончиков с едой.

_Провести вечер с пользой, говорите?_

Тогда явно пришло время немного освежиться.

Рожок шоколадного мороженого сверкает в лучах так задорно, что Ванда готова поспорить — он согласен с ней на все сто.


	5. Chapter 5

Голова — сотня маленьких разозленных трансформаторов. Внутри все гудит, ругается и, похоже, проводит ток.

Ванда разлепляет глаза, одновременно прикрывая их рукой, и глухо стонет. «Ну не умеешь пить — не берись», — думает она, давясь собственным горьким дыханием. Хотя… Сколько она там вчера выпила?

Старкфон у уха тихо жужжит, и Ванда, сглотнув, шарит рукой у подушки, выискивая его. Когда глаза перестает нестерпимо жечь от лучей утреннего солнца, она промаргивается и смотрит на дисплей.

_«Ты там жива, маленькая заноза в заднице?»_

_«Дай мне знать, когда проснешься. Или хотя бы о том, что тебе нужно заказать крематорий»._

_«Могу организовать доставку холодного алкоголя»._

_«Ты достала спать так долго! Надеюсь, во сне придет волчок и укусит тебя за бочок!»_

_«Я буду называть тебя «мисс Ванда Максим-ально-не-умею-пить». Хорошо звучит, а?»_

_«Оформлю следующие поддельные документы для тебя на это имя»._

_«Просыпайся уже, соня, сколько можно?!»_

_«Тайленол есть в аптечке, а минералка в холодильнике. И мне жаль твою голову, если она болит»._

Ванда тихо смеется, стараясь лишний раз не сотрясать многострадальную голову, и, прищурившись, медленно набирает ответ.

_«Крематорий не нужен, похороны тоже. Но утверждать, что я жива, ещё рано. Точнее скажу ближе к вечеру. Прости, кажется вчера пятничный вечер с коллегами прошел не совсем ожидаемо»._

Старкфон оживает спустя две минуты, когда Ванда уже готова попробовать сползти с кровати.

_«Ничего не знаю, мне понравилось. Быть напарницей подвыпившей Ванды Максимофф — определённо весело»._

Ванда хмурит брови, силясь вспомнить, что вчера было, но трансформаторы лишь усиливают свое гудение.

_«Ты мне расскажешь?»_

_«У тебя нет таких денег, чтобы купить настолько ценную информацию. А сейчас — вали в душ, а потом завтракать. Будь, как вчера, паинькой»._

Ванда издаёт протяжный стон и медленно поднимается на ноги.

Кажется, Наташа будет стебаться над ней всю оставшуюся вечность.


	6. Chapter 6

— Цельный купальник? — цокает языком Натали, недовольно рассматривая Ванду с головы до ног. — Ты серьёзно?

Ванда пожимает плечами.

— Мне так комфортно. Плюс они сейчас в моде.

— Ты странная, — резюмирует Натали и, забросив тяжёлую копну длинных волос за спину, отправляется в воду.

На пляже, как и следовало ожидать в воскресенье, многолюдно. Ванда смотрит на речную гладь почти любовно и… Остаётся на берегу.

Что правильно.

Менее чем через три минуты раздается трель старкфона.

— Ты не дома, — Наташа не спрашивает, Наташа утверждает.

— Угу, — даже не пытаясь скрывать, отвечает Ванда. — Коллега потащила на пляж, и я решила, что в такую жару грех отказываться.

— Коллега? Кто? — сейчас так легко вообразить, что Наташа стала в стойку, словно гончая.

— Твоя тезка, — поясняет Ванда, запрокидывая голову и подставляя лицо солнечным лучам. — Натали Форвер, выпускающий редактор криминальной передачи. Она милая.

— Охотно верю, — спокойно — даже слишком спокойно, что пугает, — отзывается Наташа. — И как она тебе? Кроме того, что милая.

Ванда сдвигает плечами:

— Мы толком не общались, если не считать пятничного выпивания в баре. Но я более чем уверена, что она непричастна к любым деталям, относящимся к моей миссии. Натали дружелюбная, разговорчивая, со специфичным чувством юмора, которое, в принципе, весьма схожее с моим. Но ей не нравится мой купальник, и это печально.

— Не нравится купальник? — Наташа, кажется, обескуражена такой сменой темы.

— Ну да, — жмурится Ванда, когда лицо обдает потоком прохладного воздуха со стороны реки.

— А что с ним не так?

— Он… цельный? — Ванда хмыкает и, придерживая соломенную шляпу, переворачивается на живот.

— Не особо довольна, что ты там подыскиваешь мне замену, — чуть ворча отвечает Наташа, — но склонна согласиться с этой Натали. Зачем тебе цельный купальник? У тебя чудесная фигура, красивые ноги… Была бы в раздельном — избавилась бы от своей привычной бледности, загорела бы слегка.

— Ты тоже никогда не носишь одежды, что оголяет живот, — немедленно отзывается Ванда, поджимая губы.

— У меня на это есть свои причины, — тут же парирует Наташа.

Ванда не собирается слушать ее «логические доводы», предпочитая следовать Наташиным же привычкам — бить в лоб, к примеру.

— Ага. Шрамы. Знаешь, они есть у каждого. И я — не исключение.

В трубке слышится тихий выдох, а затем устанавливается тишина. Вокруг носятся довольные дети, распугивающие своими криками и смехом всех птиц, хохочут и плещутся в воде взрослые, а Ванда словно замирает на какое-то мгновение.

— Эй, Нат… — все же выдавливает из себя она. — Прости?

Старкфон все еще подозрительно тихий, но связь по-прежнему хороша, а вызов не прерывался.

— Я не хотела обидеть, не хотела задеть…

— Двойной рваный шрам в области печени, — голос Наташи звучит глухо, будто раздается из какого-то дальнего помещения в подвале. — Пожизненная подпись Зимнего Солдата, нанесенная легким росчерком ножа.

Ванда вздрагивает и, почувствовав как по коже пробегает мороз, садится, механически потирая предплечье свободной ладонью.

— Десятки точек от уколов «добрых» докторов ГИДРы, — Ванда старательно копирует показное спокойствие своей напарницы, — детский шрам от удаления аппендицита, сетка ожогов под левой грудью — первое доказательство бесконтрольности моей силы. Может что-то упустила, кто его знает…

Наташа молчит еще несколько секунд, прежде чем Ванда снова слышит ее в трубке.

— Согласно неделе французской моды, цельные купальники сейчас в тренде, ты знаешь?

Ванда усмехается:

— Что-то слышала об этом.

— Хочу на Гавайи после завершения твоей миссии, — цокает языком Наташа. — Поедешь со мной?

Ванда прикрывает глаза, криво ухмыляясь:

— Настаиваю на парных купальниках.

— Это не будет слишком? — усмехается Наташа.

— Не-а, — лениво произносит Ванда. — Мы же напарницы.

— Точно, как я могла забыть.

Ванда вздыхает, качая головой, и, прежде чем нажать на кнопку отбоя, отбривает:

— У тебя нет на это никакого морального права. И да. Билеты — за твой счет.

Речная прохлада манит к себе, и сопротивляться ей у Ванды больше не остается сил.

***

Вечером ей приходит сообщение с изображением двух купальников.

_«Из тебя получится очень хороший Спанч Боб, я уверена»._

Ванда глухо стонет, прикрывая глаза, и возносит мнимые проклятья к небесам.

Пошутить о Наташе-Патрике она умудряется только спустя несколько минут.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Охуенный арт от потрясающей **The Walking Deadpool** к части — https://www.deviantart.com/thewalkinglifepool/art/Spongebikini-807292751
> 
> *тысяча сердец*


	7. Chapter 7

Прошедшая неделя сказывается не лучшим образом на внешнем виде Ванды. Да и внутреннем состоянии тоже. Выходные проносятся почти со скоростью света, что до жути огорчает. Обнимающая ведерко мороженого Ванда только грустно вздыхает, переключая очередную серию старенького и весьма посредственного сериала, когда осознает, что завтра уже понедельник.

От трели старкфона она даже подпрыгивает, потому что тот обнаруживается на диване под левой ягодицей. Завидев на дисплее фото Романовой, Ванда коротко хихикает, разумно рассудив, что Наташе вряд ли стоит знать, с какой частью тела Ванды она умудрилась заочно познакомиться.

— Добрый вечер, — облизнув ложку, сообщает она в динамик.

— Кормить нечем, — раздается смешливый голос Наташи, который тут же настраивает Ванду на весьма… игривый? лад.

— В смысле, нечем? — максимально возмущенно произносит она. — Я вообще-то твоя напарница, я на сложном задании, я обязана питаться правильно!

Судя по раздавшемуся стону Наташа закатывает глаза.

— Вот именно, ты на задании. Приедешь через неделю, так и быть, с меня ужин. А пока… Или прикажешь тебе прислать несколько сэндвичей по почте?

— По вайберу! — хохочет Ванда, вспомнив один из самых не любимых в этом мире мессенджеров.

— Ну уж нет! — после короткой паузы отвечает Наташа. — Мы, конечно, напарницы, все дела, но даже ради тебя я не притронусь к этому исчадию ада!

Ванда ставит ведерко с мороженым на пол, прежде чем таки попытаться опрокинуть его на себя, и беззаботно щебечет:

— Так и знала, что ты отреагируешь подобным образом. Я тоже вайбер не люблю, поэтому сразу и назвала именно его.

На этот раз пауза длится дольше.

— Ты в курсе, что пиздец логична? — в конечном итоге глубокомысленным тоном изрекает Наташа. — Даже я не смогла провести здесь причинно-следственные связи.

Ванда переворачивается на бок, краем глаза отмечая, как смешно Синди Фокс, героиня «Охотников за древностями», застыла с открытым ртом на стоп-кадре в ноутбуке.

— И вечно ты меня обижаешь, Романова. То кормить меня ей нечем, то логика моя ей не нравится…

Наташа снова вздыхает, словно ей через трубку переложили на плечи (или на уши, кто там разберет) все бремя мира.

— И как меня только земля носит? — въедливо произносит она.

— Думаю, земля не имеет ничего против такой драгоценной ноши, Нат, — внезапно очень серьёзно отвечает Ванда, тут же захлопнув рот.

Вот хоть говори, хоть плюнь — все равно вечно получается что попало. Всегда же твердишь себе: сначала думай, потом озвучивай. Но, кажется, в общении с Наташей Романовой у Ванды слегка клинит предохранители.

— Не думаю, что такой уж и драгоценной, — голос Наташи слегка… удивленный. — Но спасибо в любом случае. Как там твои выходные проходят?

— Мимо, — вздыхает Ванда и пускается в длинные и сбивчивые объяснения. Жалуется на усталость, на короткие выходные, на свою неспособность раздобыть нужные им в миссии сведения, рассказывает о взаимодействиях с коллегами, о сериалах, которые смотрит, желая разгрузить голову, обо всем, в общем… Несколько последних дней у них с Наташей не получалось нормально пообщаться: то Ванда была занята, то Наташа проводила какие-то деловые встречи. Ограничивались переписками в защищенной старковским ИИ сети и отправленными Вандой ежедневными отчетами.

Слушая в динамике смех Наташи, Ванда понимает, что… Соскучилась. По самой Нат или по их общению, она не готова сказать, да и с чего бы ей скучать по одной из самых опасных в мире шпионок — это же не логично!

Впрочем, сама Романова отметила, что у Ванды с логикой слегка не лады, а не слегка — совсем пиздец, так что…

— И о чем же этот сериал?

— Что ты приготовишь мне на обещанный ужин?

Они произносят вопросы одновременно и так же одновременно замолкают. Впрочем, и осмысливают они, пожалуй, один и тот же вопрос.

— Там история, сверхъестественное и… — начинает Ванда, но Наташа ее тут же перебивает:

— Ты пробовала когда-нибудь вареники?

— Варечто? — ошарашенно переспрашивает Ванда.

— Значит, нет, — хмыкает Наташа. — Вареники — одно из самых вкусных блюд в украинской кухне. Я научилась их готовить, пока была под прикрытием в Одессе — морском порту той самой Украины. Если хочешь, могу тебя угостить.

Ванда чувствует, как внутри лопается и растекается что-то тёплое — не исключено, что ее сердце.

— Хочу, — выдыхает она. — Расскажешь, как училась их готовить?

— Я подумаю над твоим предложением, — в голосе Наташи слышна улыбка.

Ванда ловит себя на мысли о том, что ради этого она готова съесть даже маринованного черта лысого.

А тут — всего лишь какие-то вареники. Подумаешь…


	8. Chapter 8

Тони любит шутить, что у каждой женщины есть период месяца, когда к ней лучше не приближаться без особой надобности ближе, чем на пару ярдов. Тони вообще любитель съязвить и пошутить на тему различия полов, за что его порой искренне хочется приложить, но…

Ванда бы отдала многое, чтобы страдать из-за месячных, а не…

Ее сила — дар или проклятие, с какой стороны посмотреть, — словно дешевое лекарство в аптеке: вроде и помогает, но имеет немало побочных эффектов. Стабильно раз в месяц у Ванды случается упадок сил, а голову начинает раскалывать изнутри такая жуткая боль, что, того гляди, и череп трещинами пойдет. Алые всполохи света проскальзывают рандомными участками кожи, пульс слишком учащен, а болеутоляющие в человеческих дозах уже давно перестали помогать.

Ванда не доходит, а практически доползает до квартиры, захлопывает за собой дверь и сползает по ней же на пол. Гладкое дерево приятно охлаждает затылок, и на какое-то мгновение дышать становится легче. После боль возвращается с утроенной силой. Ванда глухо стонет, отшвыривает от себя босоножки и медленно подымается на ноги.

Дойти до гостиной, а потом до кухни, а потом до ванной… Там вода и аптечка, там лекарства, там…

На кухонной стойке обнаруживается маленький бумажный пакет. 

Справедливо рассудив, что Щ.И.Т. вряд ли бы позволили проникнуть в квартиру кому-нибудь, кто хотел бы навредить, Ванда заглядывает внутрь. На белый свет появляются белый пузырек без этикетки и небольшой лист бумаги, свернутый пополам.

_«Скорее всего, сегодня твой день Х. Если бы ты была в настроении, то я бы пошутила про алые дни календаря, но, наверное, для этого не самый лучший момент. Это изготовленное и проверенное Брюсом болеутоляющее, должно помочь. Выпей и ложись спать, будь умницей.  
Нат.  
P. S. Рискнешь сегодня прислать отчёт — оторву голову, и проблема с ее болями будет решена навсегда»._

Ванда прикрывает глаза, делает пару глубоких вдохов-выдохов и практически срывает пробку с баночки с лекарствами.

Спустя долгих сорок минут мир перед глазами начинает постепенно приходить в норму. Ванда лежит поперек кровати в позе растекшегося из-за жары желе и думает, что задолжала Брюсу подарок.

Да и Наташе тоже.

_(Удивляться тому, что Романова знает все о ней и ее головных болях, не находится сил._

_Впрочем, если быть честной, Ванда их и не ищет)._


	9. Chapter 9

— Я же просила меня дождаться! — визг Наташи слышно за несколько десятков футов. Если бы Ванда не была занята сдерживанием энергетического щита, что закрывает нескольких ее вроде как журналистских коллег от пуль агентов ГИДРы, она обязательно бы объяснилась. Но сейчас…

— Идиотка! Ты могла погибнуть! — шипение Наташи раздается где-то за правым плечом. — Когда выберемся, лично прикончу.

— Ты… — выдавливает из себя Ванда, пытаясь не терять концентрации. — Сама… Доброта…

— Это мое второе имя! — откликается Наташа и, не раздумывая, разряжает обойму в двух верзил, что появились в коридоре слева от Ванды.

Без сомнения, уничтоженные враги способны оценить доброту Наташи на десять из десяти, думает Ванда, увеличивая силовое поле щита, чтобы прикрыть и Романову — хотя бы с одной стороны.

Из-за стола, за которым прячется мистер Лефтер вместе с секретаршей и несколькими девочками-корреспондентками, доносится чей-то тонкий всхлип. Ванда сжимает зубы, безумно сожалея, что ребята оказались втянуты в эту бойню. И ведь это — определенно ее вина. Если бы только раньше поняла, заметила, осознала…

***

Ванда сидит перед ноутбуком в одной только хлопковой пижаме с котятами, но ей все равно жарко. В таком температурном настрое виновата даже не столько чикагская погода, сколько происходящее по ту сторону камеры. Она абсолютно точно не рассчитывала, что вместе с Наташей на экране появится Фьюри, чей взгляд становится в разы суровее, когда он замечает, во что одета агентесса, мать его, Щ.И.Т.а.

— Славные котики, — лыбится Наташа, слегка косясь на Фьюри, который, впрочем, никак не реагирует на, кажется, попытку его подколоть. Ванда слегка недоумевает, при чем здесь пижама и ее расцветка, но из-за двух весьма пристальных взглядов, обращенных к ней, кровь приливает к щекам с молниеносной скоростью.

— Что у тебя есть по делу, Максимофф? — строго спрашивает Фьюри, и Ванде кажется, что сейчас ее черед отвечать по билету, вытянутому на каком-нибудь дурацком экзамене в университете.

Она пожимает плечами:

— С полной уверенностью могу сказать только одно — мой нынешний босс, мистер Лефтер, как и его самое ближайшее окружение, никакого отношения к ГИДРе не имеют.

Фьюри раздраженно фыркает и обращается к Наташе:

— Что за бесполезная трата времени, Вдова? Она может сообщить какую-нибудь не устаревшую информацию?

Ванда тут же хмурится, а Наташа, наклонившись ближе к камере и приставив кулак ко рту, начинает наигранно кашлять:

— Леф… Кхе… Тер… Кхе-кхе… Наш… Кхе… Информа… Кхе-кхе… Тор…

У Ванды натурально отвисает челюсть. И как после такого не ощущать себя полной дурой — когда тебе даже не потрудились объяснить, кто есть кто, чтобы ты не теряла времени даром?

Наташа же широко улыбается, поворачивая голову к Фьюри:

— Все, прекращай ворчать, она ведь прошла проверку, а ты ее гнобить начинаешь.

Фьюри мастерски закатывает глаза… глаз и машет рукой, мол, продолжайте дальше. Наташа возвращает все внимание Ванде:

— Понимаю, что работа под прикрытием для тебя в новинку, поэтому прости, что не сказали всех деталей. Но так было нужно. Если твое ближайшее окружение не вызывает вопросов, то, возможно, есть кто-то другой, оказавшийся под подозрением?

Ванда все еще злится, но при Фьюри не хочет показывать всего раздражения, поэтому лишь поджимает губы и отрицательно мотает головой:

— Нет. Я все еще присматриваюсь. Надеюсь, что при следующем отчете смогу сказать куда больше.

— Я тоже на это очень надеюсь, — делая акцент на слове «очень», отвечает ей Фьюри и тянется рукой к ноутбуку. — Конец связи.

Глядя на открывшееся при завершении звонка окошко старковского подобия скайпа, Ванда лишь раздраженно выдыхает сквозь зубы.

Проверка… Кто бы мог подумать?! И Наташа! Как она могла не рассказать? Ей ведь точно ни к чему бояться немилости Фьюри — она кого хочешь за пояс заткнет. От совершенно детской обиды свербит в носу и почему-то хочется плакать. Ванда сидит пару минут не двигаясь, а затем бредет к холодильнику, достает оттуда бутылку вишневого сидра и, отгоняя любые мысли, связанные с Наташей и ее перепачканной этим алкоголем футболкой, делает большой глоток. Холодный сидр царапает стенки горла, но, по крайней мере, больше не хочется плакать.

Спустя полбутылки и четверть часа экран ноутбука вспыхивает оповещением о входящем вызове от абонента «Агент Романова».

Ванда криво ухмыляется и демонстративно захлопывает крышку.

Возможно, она будет в состоянии поговорить с Наташей завтра, но точно не сегодня…

***

Спать Ванда не ложится. Допив сидр, она сорок минут отмокает в ванной, прокручивая в голове все события последних недель, сопоставляет факты, анализирует ранее казавшиеся неважными мелочи. К двум ночи она добирается до папки с распечатками своих же отчетов Наташе, просматривает каждый файл, отмечая карандашом имена тех коллег с канала, которых следует проверить следующими и как можно быстрее. Ей не нравится, что Фьюри и Романова устроили ей показательную проверку, о которой Ванда узнала только к концу второй недели работы под прикрытием, поэтому и хочется как можно быстрее покончить со всем этим, вернуться в Нью-Йорк, а после каким-то волшебным способом отделаться от работы в Щ.И.Т.е. Ванда, конечно, знает, что наворотила немало дел в прошлом, но ей казалось, что после победы над Таносом в Мстителях и, разумеется, самом Щ.И.Т.е наконец-то наступило долгожданное перемирие между всеми супергероями и агентами. К тому же, пусть для всех развеявшихся прошло совсем немного времени, но ведь здесь, на Земле, в небытие канули долгих пять лет. За них ведь можно было скостить все предыдущие прегрешения, разве нет?

Ванда снова чувствует, как увлажняются глаза, подкуривает сигарету и, поправив лямку чертовой пижамы с котятами, утыкается в документы. По истечению часа у нее имеется шесть имен, два из которых повторялись в отчетах минимум по четыре раза. Хелена Гомез и Олаф Кастерс. Следовало бы проверить сразу обоих, но с Олафом, как считает Ванда, проблем не возникнет. А Хелена — аллергик, только вчера появилась на работе после трехдневного отсутствия и, виновато улыбаясь, пояснила, что стала жертвой укуса коварной пчелы, из-за чего провалялась на больничной койке все это время. Если она виновата в связях с ГИДРой и тем, что эта организация продолжает работать, используя нынче для зомбирования населения технологию двадцать пятого кадра, то сейчас, пока ее бдительность весьма ослаблена после аллергического приступа, Ванде будет легче это понять. А Олафа, так и быть, она проверит чуть позже.

— Черт, — шепчет Ванда, отшвыривая от себя папку с документами подальше.

Что Хелена, что Олаф весьма симпатичны Ванде, и все ее подозрения, скорее всего, белыми нитками шиты, но… Но если она вернется в Нью-Йорк с пустыми руками, это только больше убедит Фьюри в ее способности работать исключительно как боевая единица.

А быть машиной для убийств, пусть и во благо человечества и для его защиты, Ванде порядком надоело.

***

Около семи Ванда уже в абсолютной «боевой» готовности — с нормальным для этой работы броским макияжем, аккуратно уложенными и все еще непривычно белыми — привет, маскировка имени Романовой, — волосами, в любимом деловом костюме и на высоких шпильках. Даже после бессонной ночи она не может усидеть на месте, так что, бросив последний взгляд в зеркало, закрывает за собой входную дверь.

Появляться на работе гораздо раньше обычного — не такая уж и редкость для сотрудников канала. Да и если быть честным, никто особо не обращает внимание на время посещений — все равно журналисты здесь работают в две смены, которые частенько сливаются в одни сплошные трудовые сутки.

Ванда мило улыбается охраннику на входе, протягивая удостоверение личности на имя Вэнди Соквисс, и, заслышав пожелания хорошего дня, отвечает тем же.

Мистер Лефтер, как ни странно, уже на месте. Ванда кивает ему головой в знак приветствия и удаляется в выделенный ей крохотный кабинетик. На столе лежат несколько свежих материалов, требующих вычитки, так что ничего другого, кроме как приступить к работе, не остается. Ванде все еще страшно, что она где-нибудь проколется на мелочи, не имея необходимых образования и практики, но за предыдущие несколько недель все равно успела поднатореть в корректорской работе.

В новостной подборке, как и обычно, нет почти ничего позитивного — перестрелка возле Мэгги Дейли парка; нестабильность курса доллара, связанная с изменениями стоимости барреля нефти; заварушка между бандами в Маленькой Италии*, в которой из-за выброса слезоточивого газа с примесью капсаицина пострадало два десятка мирных жителей; небольшая авария возле моста на Кларк Стрит…

Работа Ванды монотонна и непыльная, но все равно занимает около полутора часа, прежде чем она, сверившись с кучей других источников, найденных в сети, и поправившая с десяток-другой ошибок, готова сдать материалы для начитки в эфир. За это время офис успевает наполниться сотрудниками и теперь схож с большим человеческим муравейником… или, скорее, ульем, потому что гудит и бормочет на разные голоса.

По пути к кабинету Лефтера Ванда заворачивает к Хелене. Сегодня та выглядит порядком лучше, нежели вчера — отек под глазами почти незаметен, да и губы больше не похожи на неудачу начинающего косметолога с ботоксом. Хелена расплывается в улыбке, завидев в дверном проеме Ванду, и машет рукой, приглашая войти.

— Привет, Вэндс, — даже голос Хелены звучит сегодня гораздо выше, нежели вчера. — С утра пораньше уже вся в работе?

— Привет, — улыбается в ответ Ванда, якобы непринужденно рассматривая обстановку кабинета. — Ага, с утра пораньше. Ты, как я погляжу, тоже. Как твое самочувствие?

— О, физическое или моральное? — хихикает Хелена, отодвигая от себя клавиатуру. — Физическое почти пришло в норму, как видишь, я больше не стремлюсь раздуться и улететь в небо, как тетушка Мардж**, а вот с моральным… Я была бы вполне довольна, если бы человечество нашло возможность истребить всех чертовых насекомых.

Ванда смеется с отсылки к «Гарри Поттеру» и понимающе кивает:

— Ты будь поосторожней, окей?

— Конечно, милая, — складывая ладони под подбородком, щебечет Хелена, на мгновение жмурясь, словно кошка под теплыми солнечными лучами. — Это не более, чем досадная случайность.

Прежде чем уйти, Ванда подмигивает Хелене, мол, все будет отлично.

В ее поведении, кажется, нет ничего странного, и все же Ванде неспокойно. Не получивший свою дозу сна мозг терзается в сомнениях, хотя объективно Ванде не к чему прицепиться. Хелена не имеет доступа к видеоредактору, она такой же корректор, как и сама Ванда, а, значит, не может организовать всю историю с технологией двадцать пятого кадра. Вот Олаф, напрямую работающий с настройками картинки эфиров канала, более подходит под образ крота ГИДРы, но все же утверждать это со стопроцентной уверенностью невозможно.

Разговор с мистером Лефтером обещает быть коротким, пока он не цокает языком, остановившись взглядом на одном из принесенных Вандой материалов.

— Этот сюжет нужно будет дополнить, — он поднимает зажатый в ладони лист бумаги. — Вчера вечером из полицейского участка сообщили, что одна из банд, устроившая это дерьмо в Маленькой Италии, взяла на себя ответственность за произошедшее. Скажешь Марте, пусть скатается с кем-нибудь из парней к копам, возьмет комментарий.

Ванда кивает, а Лефтер продолжает:

— Но вообще они ублюдки. Капсаицин — весьма опасное вещество, в малых дозах его используют в перцовых баллончиках для защиты. А эти чокнутые смешали его со слезоточивым газом, который уже сам по себе не сахар. Знаешь, кстати, как они это комментируют? — спрашивает он, поднимая взгляд на Ванду, и, не дожидаясь ее реакции, тут же отвечает, перекривляя, наверное, одного из бандитов: — Не более, чем досадная случайность. Твари…

Ванда мгновенно выпрямляется, словно кто-то сейчас ее сзади ударил хлыстом. Несколько минут назад она слышала эти же слова, но…

Это ведь лишь совпадение, правда?

— Я вас поняла, босс, — поспешно забирая лист с сюжетом, бормочет она. — Сейчас передам все Марте, к вечернему выпуску будет готово.

— Все в порядке? — интересуется слегка опешивший от перемены настроения Ванды Лефтер.

Но вопрос долетает до нее уже у входной двери, и она даже не удостаивает своего нынешнего начальника ответа.

В голове творится сплошной бедлам, а мозг торочит лишь о какой-то незамеченной детали, и Ванде остро необходимо снова увидеть Хелену, чтобы понять, что же она упустила.

Столкнувшись с Хеленой у входа в ее же кабинет, Ванда не успевает затормозить и выбивает у той из рук стопку папок. Хелена коротко вскрикивает, но сама удерживается на ногах. Ванда тут же принимается извиняться, приседает и начинает собирать разбросанные в стороны документы.

А после взгляд замирает на руках Хелены, и в голове щелкает предохранитель.

Недостающая деталь аккуратно устанавливается на положенное ей место.

— Вэнди, все хорошо?

Ванда медленно фокусируется на Хелене и впервые за долгое время понимает, что значит — удачно завершить миссию.

Сомнений больше нет.

Рядом с ней находится одна из агентесс ГИДРы.

***

— Как ты могла меня не послушать?

Наташа даже не пытается шептать или хотя бы понизить голос. Сминая в кулаках отвороты рабочего пиджака Ванды, она снова легонько встряхивает ее, глядя так, что, кажется, способна убить взглядом.

— А если бы ты пострадала, идиотка? — не унимается она. — Чтобы я потом говорила Фьюри? А Мстителям? А о Морган ты подумала, черт тебя подери, безмозглая ты Алая Ведьма?

Ванда пробует отодвинуться от слегка — это, разумеется, преуменьшение, — взбешенной Романовой, но получается, мягко говоря, не очень. У Наташи все отлично с полубоевым захватом, а ее личное хобби, похоже, — это оттирание стен своими жертвами. Не то, чтобы Ванда считала себя жертвой, но ведь и сражаться со своей вроде как еще напарницей она не собиралась. А Наташа, как раз таки, нападает.

— У тебя нет никакой выдержки, никакой ответственности, никакого понимания ситуации. Здесь была куча гражданских, тринадцать из них пострадали, хвала небесам, что ни одного летального случая! — Наташа все еще в ярости. — Ты думала, что справишься здесь одна? Не смогла не подставиться, не рискнуть?!

— Вы сказали, что на канале присутствует всего один крот! — не выдерживает Ванда.

— Это чертова ГИДРА! — не понижая голоса, восклицает Наташа. — С ней никогда нельзя быть уверенным на сто процентов! Они опасны!

— Пусти меня, — шипит Ванда, наконец принявшись вырываться из цепких рук Наташи. В ее крови определенно приток адреналина, что не разрешает нормально контролировать собственный язык. — Я сделала то, что должна была. И что теперь? Что?! Можете посадить меня в тюрьму за это, вам ведь не привыкать!

Наташа моментально расслабляет пальцы и делает два шага назад.

— Да как ты… — в ее глазах плещется столько обиды и непонимания, что Ванде на какое-то мгновение даже становится ее жаль. В следующий миг Наташа уже снова с привычной маской на лице: — Объясняться будешь перед Фьюри. Наше сотрудничество окончено.

Наташа движется почти бесшумно, но Ванда все равно ловит все ее шаги. Каждый из них — легкий, словно танцующий, становится призрачным гвоздем в крышке гроба их зарождающейся дружбы. Когда Наташа скрывается за поворотом, Ванда сползает по стенке и дает волю слезам.

В таком состоянии ее и находит Клинт.

***

— Погоди-погоди, — едва сдерживая рвущийся наружу смех, спрашивает Тони. — Ты хочешь сказать, что определила одну из агентесс ГИДРы благодаря маникюру?

Ванда коротко вздыхает, ерзает на месте под пристальным взглядом Фьюри, Хилл и остальных Мстителей — всех, кроме Наташи, — и коротко кивает.

— Хелена Гомез, она же Хелена Бастерс, — вспоминая принесенные ей Стивом документы, пускается она в объяснения, — является аллергиком. Однако на работе она утверждала, что аллергическая реакция у нее на укус пчелы. Сопоставив несколько мелких фактов, я пришла к выводу, что ее организм столкнулся с немалой дозой другого вещества, нежели пчелиный яд. На прошлой неделе, ровным счетом в тот день, когда Хелена не вышла на работу, сославшись на аллергию, в 77 районе Чикаго, известном также под названием «Маленькая Италия», столкнулись несколько банд. В результате заварушки был выпущенный слезоточивый газ с примесью капсаицина, такого себе перцового экстракта. Если организм человека плохо переносит это вещество, то аллергическая реакция будет логичным симптомом. Почему же я так решила? Возможно, да, это звучит весьма смешно, но… Никто не станет возносить свой аллерген, ведь у большинства вызывает логичное возмущение даже упоминание раздражающего вещества. На ногтях Хелены нарисованы пчелы, а при последнем нашем разговоре она гневалась на всех насекомых, утверждая, что для человечества было бы логичным уничтожить их всех.

Мария удивленно хмыкает, качая головой, словно соглашаясь с доводами Ванды, но Фьюри по-прежнему хмур и сосредоточен:

— И все же, Максимофф, ты ослушалась приказа своей напарницы.

Ванда облизывает пересохшие губы и гордо поднимает голову, прежде чем ответить:

— Напарники существуют для того, чтобы помогать друг другу, а не приказывать…

— Хорошо, — перебивает ее Фьюри. — Ты ослушалась приказа руководителя, который тебе передала напарница.

Ванда не меняется в лице:

— Напарники существуют для того, чтобы помогать друг другу, а не приказывать, — спокойно повторяет она. — Когда я вычислила Гомез, то есть Бастерс, то не принялась задерживать ее сразу. Я сообщила обо всем агентессе Романовой, которая убедила меня в том, что стоит дождаться оперативной группы, и я собиралась последовать этому совету. Но, решив не сводить глаз с Бастерс, вернулась к ней в кабинет. Она обратилась ко мне по имени, — Ванда, а не Вэнди, — и достала пистолет. Мне пришлось обороняться. Буквально за пару минут на канале появились другие агенты ГИДРы, которых Бастерс, видимо, успела предупредить. Она с самого начала знала, кто я такая, но, возможно, не предпринимала бы никаких действий, не раскуси я ее.

— То есть ты утверждаешь, что приказа не нарушала и гражданских под угрозу не ставила? — Фьюри ставит вопрос ребром.

Ванда делает глубокий вздох:

— Тринадцать человек получили травмы различной тяжести, я знаю. Но я даже не предполагала, что мою личность раскрыто. И, — она поднимает взгляд на Фьюри, чтобы больше его не отвести, — мне кажется, что это не только моя вина. Щ.И.Т. должен был понимать, что значит — внедрить на работу под прикрытием одну из Мстителей, которая до этого, несколько лет назад, поливалась грязью, пусть даже и заслужено, всеми американскими СМИ. Если мне не изменяет память, директор Фьюри, я говорила вам об этом в самом начале нашего сотрудничества.

Фьюри молча откидывается на спинку кресла, постукивая пальцами по столу. Тони, занимающий почти все пространство небольшого диванчика, расположенного у окна, наигранно громко вздыхает:

— Фьюри, отпусти ее. Признай, что здесь налажали все. Но тем не менее, миссия выполнена, — говорит он. — Так что я вообще не понимаю, зачем мы здесь маринуемся уже второй час.

— Шел бы ты, Старк, — беззлобно бросает ему Фьюри и снова обращается к Ванде. — Можешь быть свободна. И все остальные тоже.

Уже у самой двери он окликает Ванду по фамилии. Подобравшись, она поворачивается к нему лицом, одним взглядом спрашивая, мол, что еще.

— Спасибо за работу, агент Максимофф, — хмуро произносит он. — И… с почином.

Ванда лишь кивает, прежде чем выйти из давящего на нее стенами кабинета.

Вопреки всем дурацким ожиданиям, в коридоре не обнаруживается даже следа присутствия Наташи.

Ванда грустно усмехается себе под нос.

Глупо было надеяться на что-нибудь подобное, тем более в ее возрасте. Мама ведь еще в глубоком детстве утверждала, что сказки сказками, а в реальной жизни чудес…

— Не бы-ва-ет, — по слогам тихо произносит Ванда, направляясь к лифту.

Или же она просто не заслуживает на них.

Ванда не удивится ни одному из двух раскладов.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Маленькая Италия — нынче 77 район, один из районов Чикаго.
> 
> **Тетя Мардж — одна из героинь истории про Гарри Поттера; та самая родственница Дурслей, которую Гарри надул (в прямом смысле) в третьей части повествования.


	10. Chapter 10

Сигаретная дымка танцует под самым потолком, образовывая причудливые узоры. Если бы Ванда умела рисовать, то обязательно перенесла эту картинку на холст, чтобы запечатлеть, сохранить, запомнить. Все потому, что ее голова сейчас — не лучший способ хранить подобные образы: Ванде трудно сосредоточиться на одной линии размышлений, не отвлекаясь на что-то другое.

Как, например, на постоянный грохот несколькими этажами выше.

Но она не жалуется. Любое восстановление не может происходить в тишине, тем более, если это — База Мстителей.

Несмотря на все уговоры Пеппер и показное ворчание Тони, она все же перебралась на недостроенную базу, как и хотела тогда, почти пару недель назад, в Чикаго. Здесь, подальше от города, Фьюри с его Щ.И.Т.ом и вечно занятыми супергеройскими делами разной важности Мстителей куда проще.

_На самом деле, конечно, нихрена не проще._

Кажется, вместе с концентрацией Ванды в длительный неоплачиваемый отпуск уходит и способность самоубеждения.

Зато здесь, на Базе, в ее расположении целый этаж — никто больше не рискнул перебраться из Башни Старка, пока объект полностью не восстановят. А уж соседство с несколькими бригадами строителей Ванда вполне способна пережить.

Несколько раз в неделю здесь появляется Тони — в таких случаях они всегда разделяют вместе ланч или же ранний ужин; иногда заглядывают Мария с поручениями от Фьюри, которая стандартно получает отказ, и, что удивительно, Клинт. Ванда постоянно смеется, что ему следует перестать считать ее своей старшей дочерью и следить за собственными детьми, на что Клинт слишком мастерски закатывает глаза. В такие моменты Ванде сложно удерживать привычную улыбку на лице; она знает, у кого он «одолжил» эту привычку.

Наташа не делает попыток связаться с ней. Ванда поступает в ответ точно так же. Похоже, им больше нечего сказать друг другу, хотя порой Ванда думает, что если бы собрать все посвященные Романовой мысли, находящиеся в ее голове, то можно было бы напечатать подобие большой американской исторической энциклопедии. Количество томов она даже не пытается представить.

Иногда с ней связывается Баки. Они могут говорить по несколько часов, опустошая каждый свою пачку сигарет и разговаривая обо всем на свете. Баки, кажется, один из немногих, кто действительно привязался к Ванде, да и ей, по правде говоря, нравится этот побитый жизнью, но так и не сломленный человек. Она никогда не видела в нем знаменитого Зимнего Солдата, он всегда был для нее Баки — вполне возможно, это влияние Стива.

«Тлетворное», — обязательно добавил бы Баки.

«Как он только может», — разумеется, рассмеялась бы в ответ Ванда.

Именно Баки рассказывает Ванде о том, что через несколько дней после задержания Бастерс Наташа улетела в Японию, на какие-то «суперважные» переговоры с горсткой тамошних героев-защитников, дабы иметь возможность координировать силы в случае необходимости. Ванда почти давится сигаретным дымом, слыша новости о той, с кем не говорила уже пару недель, но Баки, кажется, ничего не замечает.

Как оказывается — только «кажется».

От любования дымчатыми узорами Ванду отвлекает легкий стук в дверь. Она только и успевает что сесть на диване, поспешно затушив сигарету в своей импровизированной пепельнице — чашке с эмблемой Щ.И.Т.а, как на пороге комнаты оказывается… Брюс.

Кого-кого, а Беннера у себя в гостях она ожидала увидеть меньше всего.

— Привет. Не помешал? — улыбаясь в своей излюбленной, слегка смущенной манере, спрашивает он.

Ванда пожимает плечами:

— Ты прервал мой чемпионат по диванолежанию, но, думаю, побить свой предыдущий рекорд я могу и немного позже. Заходи.

Он аккуратно садится в кресло напротив, пытаясь не раздавить его своей слегка зеленой массой, и ищет, куда бы пристроить небольшой бумажный пакет. Ванда, заметив его нерешительность, размашисто сгребает весь бардак на столе в одну сторону и приглашающе машет рукой. Брюс, все еще улыбаясь, кивает и водружает ношу на предложенное место.

— Как тебе здесь, в отшельничестве? — интересуется он.

— Не возражаешь? — Ванда выбивает сигарету из пачки и, не дождавшись возражений, подкуривает, прежде чем ответить на его вопрос: — Отлично. Веду амебную жизнь на деньги Старка. Пока это устраивает его, я жаловаться не собираюсь.

Брюс тихо смеется:

— Раньше он, может быть, и поворчал бы для проформы, но отцовство его здорово изменило.

— Как Морган, кстати? — спрашивает Ванда, выпуская клуб дыма.

— Думаю, она соскучилась по тебе и твоей силе. Пару раз забегала в нашу общую с Тони лабораторию, переворачивала все вверх дном, а потом, усевшись у него на коленях, интересовалась, когда вернется «тетя волшебница».

Ванда чувствует, как начинают краснеть щеки.

— Я тоже по ней соскучилась. Надо будет на следующей неделе таки выбраться к вам в гости, устроить для малышки развлекательный вечер. А то она с вами, учеными, там совсем свихнется. Хотя, конечно, Барнс всегда может предложить ей пойти пострелять по банкам.

— Хочешь довести Тони до истерики, как в прошлый раз? — дарит широкую улыбку Брюс. — А ты коварная…

Ванда в ответ только смеется, вспоминая не то посиневшее, не то позеленевшее лицо Тони, когда Морган за ужином сообщила ему, что хочет личный пистолет, потому что у дяди Баки есть такой, и ей нравится из него стрелять.

— Ну все же лучше, чем ничего, правда? — спрашивает Ванда, ухмыляясь и сбивая пепел.

Брюс, кажется, только сейчас замечает изображенный на чашке логотип, и мгновенно становится серьезным. Ванде не совсем нравится такой расклад.

— Сразу предупреждаю, если тебя подослал ко мне Фьюри, то я не посмотрю на то, что ты большой, зеленый и вроде как мирный, — хмурится она.

Брюс поднимает руки:

— Эй-эй, больше гостеприимности, Максимофф. На меня Фьюри не имеет ни малейшего влияния.

— Тогда что это? — взмахивает рукой Ванда. — Просто дружеский визит?

— Почти, — вздыхает Брюс и, помедлив, добавляет: — Нат вернулась из Японии.

— С приездом, — фыркает Ванда, ощущая, как внутренности внезапно сковывает неприятным холодком. Такое случается всегда, когда она нервничает. — При чем здесь я?

Брюс, кажется, жаждет уменьшиться в размерах и сбежать, но тем не менее отвечает:

— Я не в курсе, что между вами произошло, но… Тебе следует с ней поговорить. Она очень изменилась за те, — он делает глубокомысленную паузу, — пять лет и прошедший после битвы с Таносом год. Да и события на Вормире здорово повлияли на ее характер. Она научилась быть не просто первоклассной шпионкой или суперагентессой, а и рассудительным координатором, понимающим человеком. Сейчас они с Фьюри и Старком заправляют всеми мстительскими делами вместе…

— При чем здесь я? — делая паузы между словами, повторяет Ванда, начиная злиться. Сигарета дотлевает в пальцах, но курить почему-то больше не хочется — дым застревает посреди горла.

— Сейчас во многих случаях мы… я… наблюдаю перед собой не Наташу Романову, а Черную Вдову — спокойную до ужаса, расчетливую, слишком безэмоциональную. Она не была такой до того, как ей поручили тебя в напарницы. Клинт сказал, что между вами случилась небольшая размолвка, только… небольшая ли? После завершения миссии ты сразу сбежала на Базу, она, чуть погодя, — в Японию. Вы не хотите общаться, но ведь… вы команда. Мы все команда.

Ванда расправляет плечи, втайне немного радуясь, что не прозвучало излюбленного Стивом «семья».

— Да, — начинает она, — мы по-прежнему команда, я не отказываюсь от этого. И от сотрудничества с Романовой, если придется, тоже. Но сказать мне ей нечего. И если у тебя все, то… — она кивает головой в сторону двери.

Брюс потирает лоб, молчит несколько секунд, а затем поднимается на ноги.

— Подумай о моих словах, Ванда, пожалуйста, — говорит он на прощание.

Ванда смотрит на опустевшее кресло еще минут пять, осознавая, что вместо привычного клубка мыслей в голове сейчас находится сплошной вакуум. Приход Брюса испортил и без того не лучшее настроение, заставив вновь вернуться к теме их странных взаимоотношений с Наташей, а это — последнее, о чем бы ей хотелось думать.

Хотя, кого она обманывает?

_Это единственное, о чем вообще получается думать._

Взгляд падает на стол, и Ванда понимает, что принесенный Брюсом пакет так и остался здесь. Вряд ли он собирался его забирать вообще, справедливо рассуждает она, беря его в руки. Внутри находится что-то мягкое, что весьма удивляет Ванду.

Спустя несколько мгновений она извлекает на свет два ярких тканевых свертка. На дне пакета обнаруживается небольшой лист бумаги.

_«Сто лет не писал ничего от руки — прошлый век, тьфу. Если ты там не пришибла Халка, Ведьма, то большое спасибо. Если он до сих пор с тобой, то прежде чем подумать о расправе, осознай, что он еще может нам пригодиться. Если же его нет, то… А, в любом случае будешь сердиться. В общем, я совершенно случайно **(слово «случайно» подчеркнуто дважды)** разгребал сервера Старк-мессенджера и наткнулся на файлы вашей с Романовой переписки во время задания. Да, читать чужие письма плохо, но, думаю, модератору такое простительно. В общем, для сохранности мира во всем мире, а особенно в команде Мстителей, и вашего с ней душевного равновесия посылаю тебе небольшой презент. Время поговорить настало, я серьезно. Да-да, поговорить, словами через рот. И знаешь, Максимофф, я дам тебе единственный важный совет — не проебись. Ты умная девочка, так что разберешься, что к чему.  
Тони»._

Сглотнув комок, невесть откуда взявшийся в горле, Ванда откладывает записку и разворачивает подарки Старка.

С хлопковой ткани футболок, совершенно по-дурацки улыбаясь, на нее смотрят Спанч Боб и Патрик.


	11. Chapter 11

В Башне Старка Наташи не оказывается. Об этом Ванду любезно информирует П.Я.Т.Н.И.Ц.А, связь с которой — спасибо, гребанный Тони Старк, — можно держать даже из Базы. Ванда успевает даже огорчиться и решить, что это — знак свыше, мол, ничего тебе не нужно делать, деточка, накосячишь ведь, как и всегда, когда искин снова отзывается в наушнике весьма мелодичным, как для системы, голосом.

— Мистер Старк предвидел, что вы можете заинтересоваться местоположением агентессы Романовой, поэтому мне позволено назвать вам адрес ее секретной квартиры.

Ванда шумно выдыхает и лепечет что-то вроде: «Слушаю», а затем едва не роняет из дрожащих пальцев карандаш, которым записывает улицу и номер дома в Бруклине.

Она не знает, зачем идет на поводу у этих вечно лезущих не в свои дела Мстителей, но что-то глубоко-глубоко внутри подсказывает, что поступить так — единственно верное решение.

***

Секретная квартира Романовой оказывается с виду самой обычной. Скорее всего, для Наташи она — подобие того этажа на Базе Мстителей для Ванды, отдушина, место, где можно спрятаться от всего остального мира.

Отбросив идею с дверным звонком, Ванда трижды стучит, договорившись с собой, что подождет не больше минуты и, если никто не откроет, то уберется отсюда подобру-поздорову.

План не срабатывает.

На пороге квартиры обнаруживается слегка, похоже, заспанная Наташа. Она недоверчиво смотрит исподлобья, безмолвно спрашивая: «Зачем ты пришла?»

Ванда делает вдох и искренне пытается улыбнуться:

— Мне тут сказали, что ты летала в Японию.

Наташа облокачивается о дверной косяк, выгибая бровь и все еще не произнося ни слова.

Ванда чувствует себя настолько тупой, насколько это вообще возможно, и все же продолжает:

— Это хорошо, что в Японию. Я начала волноваться о том, что ты смылась без меня на Гавайи.

Со стороны Наташи доносится хриплый смешок и, поднявшая на нее взгляд Ванда, отмечает, что она закатывает глаза. Да, Клинт определенно учился этому мастерству у лучшей.

— Но так как билеты с тебя, то… — Ванда вытряхивает из все того же, принесенного Брюсом, пакета футболки и протягивает розовую Наташе. — Это, разумеется, не купальник, но тоже неплохо.

Наташа смотрит на нее так долго и пристально, что Ванда уже собирается совершенно по-детски убежать. Но Романова внезапно оживает и, толкнув дверь, кивает вглубь квартиры:

— Пойдем, кое-что покажу.

Даже не успев как следует оглядеться, попав в гостиную, Ванда замечает на тумбочке у дивана два скомканных ярких пятна. В них без труда угадываются такие же футболки, которые она только что продемонстрировала Наташе.

— Клинт, — спокойно произносит Наташа.

— Брюс, — стараясь, чтобы голос не дрожал, вторит ей Ванда, все прекрасно понимая.

Наташа только качает головой.

— Я его прогнала, — зачем-то добавляет Ванда.

— Я пригрозила разбить нос, если не отвяжется, — отвечает Наташа.

— Ты бы не пришла, да? — попытки не проявлять заинтересованность с грохотом проваливаются. Впрочем, Тони же советовал начать говорить, а Ванде действительно важно знать ответ.

Наташа снова одаривает ее протяжным взглядом, а затем… Одним резким движением стаскивает с себя домашнюю футболку. Ванда похожа на загипнотизированную, но отвести глаз не в силах. Наташа слишком пластична и красива, и ничто, даже упомянутый ею шрам, давным-давно оставленный Зимним Солдатом, не в состоянии этого изменить.

Взамен домашней Наташа надевает футболку с розовым чудовищем, которое почему-то большинство по ошибке называют морской звездой по имени Патрик, и встречается взглядом с Вандой.

— Я не могла решить, стоит идти в этой футболке или же как адекватный человек, потому и задержалась, — говорит она, и у Ванды нет ни единой причины не верить.

По всем правилам логики, она сейчас должна бы напялить на себя парную Наташиной футболку, снова попытаться завести отвлеченный разговор, но вместо этого… Вместо этого Ванда делает несколько шагов навстречу Наташе и, оттянув ворот ее обновки, оголяет плечо.

— Это приятно, быть поцелованной солнцем? — едва касаясь кончиками пальцев виднеющихся на бледной коже веснушек, наконец спрашивает она.

Взглянуть на Наташу сейчас — наверняка, смерти подобно. Поэтому Ванда едва не вздрагивает, когда Наташа приподнимает ее за подбородок.

— Думаю… — протяжно произносит она, улыбаясь, а после легко, почти невесомо целует Ванду. Отстранившись через пару мгновений, она торопливо добавляет: — И теперь знаю, что да.

Футболка со Спанч Бобом выпадает из ослабевших пальцев Ванды.

Впрочем, судя по выражению лица мультяшного героя, он совсем не против того, что никто не обращает на это внимания.

Патрик присоединяется к нему спустя пару минут.


End file.
